


Morning Coffee

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Season/Series 01, Sharing Clothes, and I don't mean for coffee, clumsy Hannibal, excessive precum, thirsty hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: He stopped inside the door to the kitchen, looking over at Hannibal, still half asleep. Hannibal looked up from where he’d been making coffee, hair unstyled and falling soft across his forehead.Early morning sunlight filtered through the window, highlighting his hair. It usually looked grey, but now Will could see honey tones to it that he’d not noticed before.“Good morning Will.” Hannibal called, voice soft but cutting through the kitchen clearly. Will gave a lazy wave and a vague grunt of acknowledgement at the greeting. Will was oblivious to the way the other man’s eyes roamed over his body, admiring the exposed skin.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to the wonderful [Korl](https://flamecrownedstag.tumblr.com/) for beta reading!

Will stumbled bleary eyed into Hannibal's kitchen, almost tripping over the over long legs of the borrowed pyjama pants he wore. He’d stayed for dinner the previous night. Before he knew it it was nearing 2am and Hannibal had plied him with enough wine that it wasn’t safe for him to drive home.

Hannibal had coaxed him into staying the night instead of calling a cab, so stay he had. The bed in the guest room had been heavenly and Will was sure he’d had the best night sleep of his life because of it.

Part of him wanted to beg Hannibal to let him move in so that he could sleep in that bed every night. Another part of him whispered that it would also mean having Hannibal close more often. Will pushed that down as savagely as any thought that didn’t stem from pure intentions, burying it deep.

He stopped inside the door to the kitchen, looking over at Hannibal, still half asleep. Hannibal looked up from where he’d been making coffee, hair unstyled and falling soft across his forehead.

Early morning sunlight filtered through the window, highlighting his hair. It usually looked grey, but now Will could see honey tones to it that he’d not noticed before.

“Good morning Will.” Hannibal called, voice soft but cutting through the kitchen clearly. Will gave a lazy wave and a vague grunt of acknowledgement at the greeting. Will was oblivious to the way the other man’s eyes roamed over his body, admiring the exposed skin.

What Will wasn’t oblivious to was frigid air brushing over his lower back, hips, and belly. Hannibal’s pyjama pants had slipped down, a size too big for Will’s narrower hips.

His skin prickled at the cold and he rubbed his arms in a half-hearted attempt to warm his skin up. He moved to collapse in the chair in the corner of the kitchen and it creaked as he brought up his legs, curling in on himself out of habit.

“Coffee will be ready in just a moment.” Hannibal assured him, and Will gave another noise of understanding as he closed his eyes, head falling against the back of the chair. He could hear Hannibal preparing their coffee, and for a moment he allowed himself to daydream. He indulged himself in thoughts of domesticity and Hannibal, imagining more lazy mornings together.

Such thoughts had been invading his mind more and more recently, distracting Will as he tied lures or sipped at a tumbler of Bourbon in the evening. Imagining living a quiet life with Hannibal at his side. No killers invading his mind and tempting him into following darker paths. Only Hannibal’s soothing presence. The comfort of soft touches, warm skin and intelligent conversation. Hannibal never shying away from any of Will’s oddities.

It would be almost idyllic if Will wasn’t so sure that intrusive darkness would follow him even if he wasn’t actively seeking it out.

Will was pulled from his bittersweet thoughts as Hannibal called his name again. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head to look across the kitchen. His gaze zeroed in on the glass mug of steaming coffee as Hannibal slid it toward him across the counter.

He pushed himself up from the chair, padding on bare feet cross the cold floor to the island. He tugged the pyjama pants up on his hips, but they slipped right back down to where they’d been before. His hip bones jut out over the waistband and a trail of dark hair spanned half the distance from it to his belly button.

“Thank you.” Will muttered, voice scratchy from overnight disuse. He cleared his throat with a soft cough and rubbed at one side of his face. His other hand reached for the mug of much needed caffeine.

He lifted it to his lips and took a sip as his hand fell from his face to scratch absentmindedly at his belly. The action pushed his undershirt up his torso, exposing more skin. A soft groan of appreciation fell from Will's lips as heat flooded his throat, warming him from the inside out.

There was a sudden clattering and dripping noise as Hannibal knocked his own mug over. Coffee crept over the counter in a slow liquid spread and Hannibal gave a soft curse.

Will's brows shot up in surprise at Hannibal’s uncharacteristic clumsiness and swearing. Coffee dripped over the edge of the counter to land on one of Hannibal’s bare feet. The sting caused him to hiss out a curse in discomfort in a language Will didn't recognise.

“You okay?” Will asked, putting his own mug back down, out of the path of the spreading spill, and he moved around the counter to help. He’d been in Hannibal’s kitchen enough to know where he kept most things and grabbed a tissue to start mopping at the spill.

“Fine, I’m fine. Clearly not awake enough yet.” Hannibal assured him with a chuckle, taking tissues as Will offered them and dabbing the coffee from his foot and the floor.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before. Is your foot okay? You should put something cold on it.” Will peered down at Hannibal where he crouched on the floor, running his eyes over the other man’s bare foot to check for injury. There was nothing out of the ordinary except a slightly reddened patch of skin.

“I'm a doctor Will, I do know how to treat a mild scald.” Hannibal said, his tone fond as he stood back up. The action made Will realise just how close they were now standing. A flush crept up his neck as he ran his eyes over Hannibal’s face, landing on his lips, coffee forgotten for the moment.

“Right… yeah… 'Doctor' Lecter. How could I forget.” Will mumbled in a lame attempt at humour to defuse the sudden tension he felt rising inside him. His flush darkened and spread as he recalled the fact that Hannibal’s sense of smell was extremely sensitive. He could probably smell the lingering scent of semen on Will’s skin where he’d jerked off that morning. He fought the urge to apologise for doing so while a guest in Hannibal’s house and hoped that if he didn’t mention it then Hannibal wouldn’t either.

“I trust you slept well?” Hannibal asked, his voice quiet in the limited space between them. Will gave a slight nod, his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips, seeing Hannibal’s do the same shortly after.

“The bed is heavenly… I kind of want to steal it. I think that’s the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a long while.” Will said, swaying forward and closing the space between them a little more. Hannibal’s hand moved in Will’s peripheral, and he felt warm fingers against his hip. They slid over his skin in a gentle motion, Will's body jerking from the unexpected contact.

“My apologies if I've made you uncomfortable.” Hannibal said, starting to withdraw his hand only for Will’s own to wrap around his wrist, halting his retreat.

“No… No it’s fine… I just wasn’t expecting it.” Will breathed, teeth worrying his lower lip as he drew Hannibal’s hand back to his hip. His eyes flicked between Hannibal’s own and his lips.

As soon as fingers touched skin again, Will leaned forward. His lips stroking over Hannibal’s in a brief, chaste kiss before drawing back again.

“Is this okay?” Will asked, searching Hannibal’s eyes for any sign of rejection. He found none, only a look of pleased surprise pooling in the amber irises.

“More than okay. In fact, I readily encourage it.” Hannibal murmured, his thumb stroking circles over the point of Will’s hip as his fingers curled around his side. Will leaned in again and pressed their lips together in a firmer kiss. Will sighed against him as tension drained from his body at the contact.

The kisses were careful for a while. Simple light contact until Hannibal’s fingers twitched on Will’s hip and drew him closer. They pressed their bodies together and Will gasped as he felt the rigid flesh of Hannibal's erection pressing against him.

“You’re very distracting, Will. I haven’t spilled a drink in a very long time. It seems the mere sight of my sleep clothes hanging from your hips, showing off you skin is enough to distract me.” Hannibal sighed, teeth grazing over Will’s lower lip as he paused.

“Please, tell me if you want me to stop at any point. I want you to be comfortable.” he continued, drawing back enough to look over Will’s face, bringing a hand to cup the side of his head in a tender gesture.

“I jerked off in bed this morning thinking of you…” Will blurted in an attempt to show that he didn’t want Hannibal to stop. Apparently confessing to masturbating in your friends guest room was easier to say than ‘no i’m not uncomfortable please continue.’

Will’s eyes widened at his own words and Hannibal let out a short, sudden bark of laughter. He pressed his lips to the corner of Will’s mouth in a fond caress.

“Yes, I can smell it on you. Also very distracting.” Hannibal said, dipping his head to press gentle kisses along Will’s neck, taking a deep inhale. “It’s not as strong a scent as you’d think. I’d enjoy being able to smell you during the act.” Hannibal hummed, swiping his tongue over Will’s pulse point. He savoured the moan that ripped it’s way out of Will’s throat at the action and his words.

“Yeah? Does it smell good to you?” Will wound his arms around Hannibal’s waist, hands splayed over the small of his back. Will pressed them closer together, revelling in the press of Hannibal’s firm body against his own.

Hannibal’s hands gripped Will’s hips, holding him close as he rocked forward in a light motion. A heavy breath punched it’s way from his lungs at the slight friction the action caused. Will’s own cock began to harden in response, sluggishly filling out.

“May I?” Hannibal asked and his fingers caressed along the waistband of the pants Will wore. Will nodded his assent and Hannibal’s fingers dipped below the fabric in the back, palms slid over the flesh of Will’s ass. He gave a gentle squeeze, both of them giving soft moans.

Having Hannibal’s hands on his ass felt way too good. Will pressed himself back against Hannibal’s grip and nudged Hannibal’s cheek with his nose to coax him into a kiss. This time their lip lock was open mouthed. Ardent and hungry as Hannibal’s tongue licked against Will's own.

“That feels so good…” Will muttered and nipped at Hannibal’s upper lip. He rocked forward against him and Hannibal made a pleased sound low in his throat. He began to back Will up, guiding him around the counter and toward the chair in the corner as they continued to kiss.

They pulled apart for a moment, Hannibal’s hands leaving Will’s rear, much to Will’s displeasure. Hannibal sat in the chair and held Will by the hips in front of him, looking up at him. The expression of pure adoration on Hannibal’s face surprised Will, and he flushed at the knowledge of how much Hannibal felt for him.

“I’d like to taste you, if you're agreeable?” Hannibal asked, looking up at him as his fingers wandered over the exposed flesh of his lower belly.

“Yeah… yeah that’s fine… more than fine… please.” Will groaned, the front of the borrowed pants tented with his obvious arousal. Hannibal wasted no time in leaning forward. He sucked open mouthed kisses over Will’s stomach. His tongue lathed patterns along the thick veins that descended beneath the waistband.

“Oh, that feels really nice.” Will gasped. Both hands stroked through Hannibal’s hair and pushed it back from his forehead. His fingers twisted in it as that hot mouth moved to nip at the jut of a hip. Hannibal’s hands slid back around to cup Will’s ass, kneading the supple flesh with firm fingers.

He was completely hard now, his cock tenting the front of the borrowed pyjamas in a lewd display. Will felt the wet press of Hannibal’s tongue dip below the waistband to tease him. It rasped over the coarse hair there before retreating, that skilled mouth moving lower.

Hannibal took a moment to tease at the line of Will’s cock through the fabric with his lips, sucking wet patches along the shaft. The heady scent of Will’s arousal mixed with Hannibal’s scent embedded in the fabric caused a soft groan to slip from his throat.

Since their first meeting Hannibal had wanted nothing more than to have Will so entwined with himself that neither knew where one ended and the other began. This mingling of scents felt like the beginning of that. Hannibal pressed his thighs together in a vague attempt at lessening the tightness of his own pyjamas against his aching cock.

Rapid, shallow breaths punched out of Will’s lungs as Hannibal mouthed at him. It left him feeling dizzy and far too heated. It’d been a long time since anyone had touched him in more than a platonic manner. Will didn’t tend to touch himself all that often either. It hit him now how pent up and sensitive he was because of this, his cock twitching under Hannibal’s lips as it strained.

Hannibal made a pleased sound at the slight pulse. He pressed his tongue over the head of Will’s cock in a firm caress to taste the precum that was leaking out.

Will hunched over Hannibal’s head at the pressure and let out a choked noise as he came without warning. He was immediately flooded with embarrassment as how fast he'd climaxed.

“Oh fuck… shit, I’m sorry… your pants.” It took a moment for Will to work the words out of his mouth, legs trembling as they threatened to buckle beneath him. While surprised, Hannibal felt himself flooded with pride at having caused such a strong reaction from Will.

“Hush, it’s nothing a trip to the dry cleaners wont fix.” Hannibal assured him, pressing a last, lingering kiss to the line of Will’s slowly softening cock. With a last, deep inhale he pulling back. Hannibal reclined in the chair, hands moving from Will’s ass to rest on the outside of his thighs. He looked up at Will, lips quirked in a slight smirk.

“It pleases me greatly to know I have such an effect on you. Though I suspect it wasn’t all my doing. When was the last time you pleasured yourself before this morning, dear Will?” Hannibal almost purred, tugging at Will’s hips to pull him down into his lap. Will sat sideways across his thighs, cheeks flushed and breathing still laboured.

“Uh… maybe last week? I’m not sure… I don’t often, uh… well… You know.” Will admitted as he made a vague jerking gesture with one hand, feeling awkward talking about such things. He could feel Hannibal’s erection pressing against the outside of his hip, guilty that Hannibal was still in such a state.

“Do you want me to... ?” He asked, motioning between Hannibal’s crotch and his own mouth with a hand. Even though Hannibal hadn't actually got around to sucking him off, it was the willingness to do so that Will felt the need to return.

“You needn’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Hannibal assured him, wrapping an arm around Will’s waist and leaning close to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I would enjoy it if you’d continue kissing me though.” he said, nose trailing along the line of Will’s cheekbone.

“That’s something I’ll gladly do. And maybe you’d be ok with my hand?” Will asked, nipping at Hannibal’s lower lip as he slipped his fingers under the silk robe Hannibal wore.

“I’m happy with anything you’re willing to give me, dear Will.” Hannibal sighed, resting his free hand on Will’s knee. Will fingers fumbled as his hand tried to find its way into Hannibal’s pants. He cursed the other man’s need to wear so many damn layers all the time.

When his hand made contact with heated flesh, It surprised Will how much Hannibal was leaking. Slippery precum pooled around his foreskin and soaked into his clothing in a patch around the head. Will only tended to have the same happen when he was close to orgasm.

It was also a novelty to feel someone uncut. Wll had always hated the fact his parents had felt the need to have his foreskin removed as a baby. Will pulled Hannibal’s cock free of his pants, breaking the series of kisses they’d fallen into to look down.

He was bigger than Will by a small margin and beautifully formed. Will bit his lip as he slid a finger under the foreskin experimentally, swirling it around the slick head. Hannibal’s legs tensed as his hips made an aborted attempt to thrust into the sensation, a soft noise of pleasure falling from his parted lips.

Will spent a long moment watching in fascination as his fingers toyed with Hannibal’s foreskin. He pulled it back and forth over the head and dipped his fingers under it, watching the precum leaking from the slit. He was torn from his observations by Hannibal’s hand moving from his knee to cup his cheek, guiding him back into a hungry kiss.

Will wrapped one hand around the shaft as the other palmed over the head. He wanted to feel as much of Hannibal as he could in his hands. Hannibal’s tongue found its way into his mouth, Will’s own meeting it in an eager, slick slide.

“You're leaking so much… it’s really hot.” Will muttered against Hannibal’s lips, the sound of slick skin against skin making his stomach flip with arousal. If Will hadn't already cum twice that morning he was sure he'd be hard again by now.

“Mmh, My body has always been rather reactive to pleasurable sensations.” Hannibal said, voice strained as Will felt his cock strain in his grip.

“You seem very taken with my being intact.” Hannibal teased, making Will’s cheeks flush. Will scraped a nail over the slit in retribution, the sensation immediately making Hannibal cry out.

“Yeah, well… every man I’ve been with before hasn’t been.” Will said, taking in the way a fat glob of precum slid over his fingers at the sudden hard treatment. It looked like Hannibal enjoyed a bit of pain with his pleasure.

He bit at Hannibal’s lower lip, tugging with his teeth and sucking it into his own mouth. When he released the abused flesh Hannibal was panting into the kiss.

“You like that?” Will asked, getting a nod of affirmation in answer instead of a verbal response. Will felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he trailed kisses along Hannibal’s jaw and down to his neck.

Will sucked and licked at the column of Hannibal's neck, trying to nudge aside the collar of his gown and shirt to expose skin but failing. Hannibal moved his hand from where it had slipped down to Will’s neck to unbutton the top of his shirt, giving Will more room.

Will nipped at the newly uncovered skin for a few moments before biting down. It was hard enough to leave indents in the skin that would take a while to fade, but not hard enough to break the skin.

The bite pushed Hannibal over the edge, his orgasm slamming into him with more force than any other in recent years. He moaned as he spilled over Will’s fingers. His arm around Will’s waist tightened its grip and held Will close as he rocked his hips up and rode out his climax.

As his body relaxed after, Hannibal leaned back into the chair, his breathing laboured. Will held his cum smeared hands awkwardly in front of him, not wanting to get it on their clothes.

“Such a skilled boy you are.” Hannibal groaned, opening his eyes, not quite sure when he’d closed them. He looked at Will with a still hungry gaze that seemed to promise more pleasure for both of them later in the day.

“Let’s get your hands cleaned up and I’ll lend you some fresh clothes. Then I think it’s time for breakfast. You’ve made me work up quite an appetite.” he purred, leaning in again to press a series to light kisses to Will’s lips.

Will gave a short nod, climbing out of Hannibal’s lap with care and watched as Hannibal tucked himself away. Hannibal steered Will over to the sink with hands on his hips. He crowded behind him as he washed Will’s hands under the tap, nuzzling against his neck the entire time.

“This uh… I’d like if we could… if this wasn’t a one time thing.” Will admitted, his gut twisting in a mixture of nerves and hope. He was unsure of what Hannibal wanted out of this situation.

“Nothing would please me more than to have you as my significant other.” Hannibal told him, relief flooding Will at the answer. He twisted in Hannibal’s arms, gripping his hair with a damp but now clean hands, and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Well then darlin’ we should hurry and clean ourselves up because I’m hungry and I’d really like you to cook for me.” Will said, a slight Cajun lilt creeping into his words.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically inspired by a conversation that was going on in the Hannigram discord chat lol
> 
> Comments are very very welcome and encourage me to try and write more!
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
